The Last Descendent of Maat
by Little Miss Deejay
Summary: Harry is the last descendent of Maat! This means training to control his new found powers! How will he cope with everything that is going on?


The Last Descendent of Maat  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K.Rowling does. But if you want to sue me, I've got Monopoly money to spare.  
  
Chapter 1: Dreaming of a Goddess named Maat  
  
Being an orpan and brought up by relatives who hates you was never easy. But being the Boy-Who-Lived-That-Is-An-Orpan-And-Brought-Up-By-Relatives-Who-Hates-You-With-Passion (Damn, that's long) was even harder, Sixteen-Soon-To-Be-Seventeen Harry Potter can tell you that. The reason, you ask.   
  
Simple, he was a wizard and the Dursleys hated magic with passion, as much as they hated him. But he's not just any wizard, a very powerful one, as he is about to find out...  
  
***  
  
Harry was sleeping on his um... bed, if you could call it that at all, when he had a strange dream.  
  
*Dream Sequence- Begin*  
  
Harry stood in his pyjamas in the middle of no where. He looked at his surroundings. Black. Darkness. Nothing in sight. Just plain black walls. With him in the middle. Suddenly, a touch was lighted up, making the room brighter. A woman was walking towards him. She had an ostrich-feather on her head and was wearing Ancient Egyptian clothings.  
  
"Who was she and what's this place?" Harry thought. He was trying to remain calm. Trying. Inside, his head is bursting with millions of questions such as "what am I doing here?" and "why is she in those weird clothes?" He was in a panic, he knew, but right now, he could care less.  
  
"You are wondering who I am, what this place is, why you are here and why I'm in these clothes. Am I not correct." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "Bu- but how?" Harry stuttered, staring at the woman with wide eyes.  
  
"First, let me introduce myself. I am Maat, Goddess of Truth, Right and Orderly Conduct. This," she looked around, "is my home. You are here because you are my last descendent" Seeing Harry open his mouth to ask a question, she said, "all will be explained in due time, my boy." With that, Harry shut his mouth. "I am in these clothes because I am an Ancient Egyptian Goddess."  
  
"Ok, but what do you mean by I'm your last descendent?" Harry asked after he had unstuck his throat. "Come and sit. It will be a long explanation." Harry sat down beside her, though hesitantly.  
  
"Your mother, Lily Evans-Potter, was never a muggle-born. She was adopted by the Evans at age three. Her real family is with my great-great-grand daughter. " She paused to see Harry's reaction. "Yo-you mean that I-I am you-your..." Harry trailed off after that.  
  
"Yes, I'm your great-great-great-great grand mother. Before your mother died, I requested that she casted a curse to end Riddle's line. Tom Riddle is the last descendent of Seth, the God of Storms and Violence. As there was no counter-curse, Seth was outrage, to say the least. To vent his anger, he also casted the curse on you, making you the last descendent of me." Harry digested the information and sighed. "I'm never going to be normal huh?"  
  
"I am afraid that it is impossible." Harry sighed again. "Ok," was all he said.  
  
"Now I need to mark you. Please hold out your right arm Harry." Harry held out his arm reluctantly and Maat began chanting, "Last Descendent... Goddess of Truth, Right and Orderly Conduct... Maat... Markus!" Bright light blinded Harry vision temporilary. When it was over, the picture of Maat was on his arm. When Harry looked up, she was gone.  
  
*Dream Sequence- End*  
  
"Potter! Up now!" Harry sat up straight and looked at his right arm. The mark was there all right. "So it wasn't a dream," he thought and started to get ready for another day.  
  
***  
  
*At Hogwarts*  
  
Albus Dumbledore was in the middle of a meeting when Fawkes sang a soothing song. "What the...?" Minerva McGonagall was startled by the sudden singing. "Anything bad happened?" Fillius (???) Flitwick asked. Albus's eyes twinkled.  
  
"The Last Descendent of Maat has awoken."  
  
The End of the Chapter  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please review! 


End file.
